Star-Crossed Christmas
by eeveegirly
Summary: Loke decides on the perfect gift for Lucy, but how to give it to her? After all, he is in love with her.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail... Sadly**

Star Crossed Christmas

Loke paced around his office like a caged lion (he was Leo the Lion after all). Lucy hadn't called him in a while, which he hoped was a good sign. Maybe she just hadn't had many jobs since Christmas was nearing, maybe she just didn't need his help. Scenarios, ranging from good to bad, swarmed his head as he tried to figure out what was going on. "Maybe her other spirts know," Loke muttered exiting his office to go find some of the other spirts that shared the same master as him. "Cancer!" Loke called when he saw the crab-like man.

"Yes ebi?" Cancer asked Loke as he approached. Loke, for a reason unknown to Cancer, seemed happy to see him.

"Has Lucy called you recently?" Loke asked, making Cancer smile. Now Cancer understood why Loke had been so happy to see him

"Yes, just a little while ago. Ebi needed a snip for the Fairy Tail Christmas party," Cancer explained to Loke. Loke paled, was it THAT close to Christmas? "Ebi? You okay?" Cancer asked his leader.

"Yes of course, just didn't realize the date. Thank you Cancer," Loke said running to his office. As he nearly fell into his office he looked at his human time calendar to see the date, December 25th. Loke felt like pounding his head against the wall. Even if he was the leader of the celestial spirits he still forgot when Christmas was for the humans!

"Big brother Loke?" Aries said in her normal soft voice, "I'm sorry for interrupting but are you okay?"Loke then realized he had actually been banging his head against the wall, and had been caught doing so.

"Yes, of course," Loke said making his suit jacket more straight in an attempt to make himself more presentable. Aries chuckled at her big brothers antics.

"You forgot today was Christmas for the humans didn't you?" Aries asked smiling slightly. Loke sighed giving her a smile, she really did know him.

"That obvious?" Loke asked. Aries walked over and straightened his tie.

"Only to someone who has known you for years, like me. I am guessing you got master a gift," Aries said curiously. Loke never had gotten Karen a Christmas gift, of course- Aries thought with a smile- Loke had not been in love with Master Karen.

"Y-yes," Loke said blushiong, causing Aries to laugh a little at him. This, of course, only made Loke blush worse.

"Sorry," Aries mumbled finally finishing straightening Loke's tie. Loke smiled at Aries, a silent thanks they both understood. "You should go to the Christmas party, you still are a Fairy Tail wizard after all," Aries reminded him, "Then you can tell Master Lucy you love her and give her the present you got for her. What did you get her?" Loke smiled at Aries and went behind his desk to open his drawer. What he took out took Aries breath away.

What Loke had gotten for Lucy was an advanced piece of celestial magic, a summoning portal. This kept the gate between the spirit and the mage open so the spirit was free to come and help their mage at will whenever their mage said their spirits name. In order to get this magic the spirit must trust the mage completely and give the portal to their mage.

"You never gave one of those to Master Karen," Aries said still shocked Loke was actually going to give a portal to someone. It had been years since the last portal had been given to a human, in fact the last spirit to give a portal to someone was Gemini and that was to a little girl they liked to play with.

"I did not trust Karen," Loke said his voice cold from the fact Karen had been brought up. Aries suddenly remembered how Loke had been kicked out because of that incident and covered her mouth. After all this time Loke still blamed himself for Karen's death.

"I am so sorry big bro-" Aries was cut off by Loke raising his hand to stop her.

"It is fine Aries, you were simply making an observation," Loke said, his voice extremely monotone. In order to lighten the mood Aries decided to take the conversation back to Master Lucy rather than Master Karen.

"I am sure Master Lucy will love it, it is the best way to show her that you love her," Aries said smiling sweetly at him. "Now all you have to do is to give it to her."

"I think I will do that now, can you make sure the rest of the spirits don't burn down that place?" Loke asked Aries as he started to open his gate himself.

"M-me?" Aries asked shocked, why her of all the spirits?

"Because I trust you the most," Loke said before disappearing into the gate.

Loke arrived at the entrance to Fairy Tail, it had been a while since he had set foot in the guilds main hall. Today was of extreme importance, so he must enter. He took a deep breath and entered the guild's main hall to find the Christmas party was in full swing. Loke groaned, how was he ever going to find Lucy in this mess?!

"Loke?"

came a voice that was music to his ears. He turned around to find Lucy in a sexy Santa outfit. Lucy blushed after she saw how intently he was staring at her. "What are you doing here?" she asked her spirit.

"I got you something, turn around," Loke said smiling at her. Lucy did as she was told and Loke put the portal around her neck. "Merry Christmas beautiful," Loke said kissing her cheek. Lucy looked down and gasped.

"Is this what I think it is?" Lucy asked in shock. Loke nodded causing Lucy to swell with happiness. "I am so happy I could kiss you!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Why don't you?" Loke asked. So she did, much to Loke's satisfaction.

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
